Existing screen printers and existing digital inkjet printers are independent devices. The two printing manners have respective advantages and disadvantages, and therefore, current screen printers and digital inkjet printers have shortcomings, for example, some color blocks that digital inkjet printing fails to print can be printed by screen printing, and some colors that the screen printing fails to print can be compensated by digital inkjet printing. So, quality of products printed by conventional screen printers and digital inkjet printers still needs to be improved. Therefore, an increasing number of users expect a printer that synchronously has the advantages of screen printing and advantages of digital inkjet printing, thereby improving the printing quality. Besides, whether the feeding mechanism of a conventional screen printer or the feeding mechanism of a conventional digital inkjet printer involves separate feeding, that is, material loading is performed at a printing station, and material taking is performed at the printing station after printing is completed, and therefore, a worker needs to wait at the printing station during a printing process of a print medium. This printing manner involves low production efficiency, low automation level, and high production costs. Further, the volume of a conventional printer is very huge, especially a printer involving a plurality of stations, which is very long. Therefore, an occupied area is very large, and land and plant costs of an enterprise are increased.
Therefore, the present invention is generated on the basis of the foregoing shortcomings.